Recently, a mobile phone such as a smart phone is equipped with an SE such as a USIM (Universal Subscriber Identify Module) card and Micro SD (Secure Digital) card, the SE can securely store information, and the mobile phone also has a communication function with the SE. Further, the mobile phone has an RFID (Radio Frequency Identification) communication function as an NFC (Near Field Communication) function.
By using the NFC function and the SE, the mobile phone may be used as a transportation card, etc. Furthermore, since several banks and public offices support financial services by using the NFC function, the mobile phone may be also used as an electronic payment means.
In addition, the mobile phone having the NFC function may be used an authentication means for opening a digital door lock by transmitting a mobile-key stored in the SE to the digital door lock through the NFC function.